yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeman
'First Name' Freeman 'Last Name' Disonwed his own. 'IMVU Name' NPC played by XxdensukexX 'Nicknames' Iron Fist 'Age' Somewhere around the age of 35 'Gender' Soul Brother 'Height' 6'7 'Weight' 189 lbs 'Blood type' O+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Freeman as he prefers to be called, has only one thing on his mind: Keeping troubled kids off of the streets. He owns a Dojo in the very center of D2 and is an underground fighitng legend. He often is quick to abuse his skin color abusing the 'N' word to any advantage he can get, also prefering to fight barehanded, but is not against weaponry. He's laid back but seroius when it comes to his martial artist pride and the honor of his dojo and students. He hates smart allecks and people who abuse power. 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in?' Dsitrict 2 'Relationship' Was married, Wife passed. 'Occupation' Martial Arts instucture. 'Fighting Style' It has been known and deduced that Freeman has/is capable of mastering all forms of martial arts, armed and unarmed. Some call it skill, and some call it breed talent 'Perk' Ultimate Fighter Users have achieved the highest level of martial proficiency (armed and unarmed) capable of performing superhuman feats beyond human boundaries. Masters of this ability have achieved a state of inner peace and balance both mental and physical. Users of this have unmatched spiritual force capable of defeating enemies only with their mere presence. Users combat skills are unrivaled by anyone else's. Some users even achieve physical perfection. *Mastery of All Forms Of Combat *Ability Intuition *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Combat *Gimmick Weaponry *Intimidation *Life Force Manipulation *Martial Arts Intuition *One-Man Army *Sense of Strength *Unpredictability *Weapon Proficiency 'Abilities' Badassery Embodiment Users are mortals of power, skills and spirit so great they end up bending if not outright breaking the rules of reality. Users may either be born with incredible talent, or have built their amazing strength through sheer willpower and tenacity. This allows them to shrug off incredible amounts of punishment, and achieve mind-boggling feats as if it was a normal thing, whether they are battle-related or mundane tasks. 'Weapon of Choice' Fist, Brass Kunckles, Bracers, and Wet Towels Allies/Enemies Rival Dojo's and Opponents. 'Background' 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection'Edit ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY'Edit ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC